


On The Other Hand

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Funny, I Don't Even Know, Lap Dances, M/M, not exactly shippy, this is gay and stupid, well it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton is known for making a scene. This, however, was a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Other Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, it's late and I'm dumb. Here you go.

“Do either of you want to explain to me how this happened?” Alphys stammered.

Mettaton swooned. Papyrus coughed. But neither of them were going to acknowledge the elephant in the room - and that elephant was huge, embarrassing and hilarious. Also clunky. The noise, rattling and buzzing, was rather annoying.

Batting his eyelashes innocently, Mettaton chuckled. “I tripped,” he mused.

“You did  _ not, _ ” Papyrus scoffed. “Well, you did. Sort of. N-not exactly.”

Alphys couldn’t help but stare. “Do I want to know?” she squeaked out.

A squeal - a literal, delightful and very girlish squeal - escaped Mettaton and he nodded. “Oh,  _ yes! _ ” he gushed. “The story is very amusing, dear Alphys, and it all started with me showing off my marvelous dance moves,”

Papyrus huffed, embarrassment clearly visible on his expression. “Yes,” he mumbled. “That was how it started. You might want to get to work while he tells it,”

With a weary sigh, Alphys adjusted her lab coat and pulled out a screwdriver.

“I still don’t know how dancing ended up with Mettaton’s arm stuck in your ribcage of all places,” she said.

“Well, it could be stuck in worse places,” Mettaton giggled. “Anywho, Frisk, the little darling, lent me one of their- oh, what did they call it? CD’s? I believe that’s what they said it was but, despite that, I was just practicing one of my routines to a terribly catchy number, and in walks Papyrus. I tried to get him to, er,” He paused, side-eyeing the skeleton. “-watch.”

Alphys stopped suddenly, nearly dropping the tool. “I think I know where this is going,” she mumbled.

Papyrus let out an exasperated sigh; and if he were capable of blushing, he would definitely be doing so. “Let’s just say it started with Mettaton in the middle of the dance floor and it ended with him in my lap,” he declared. “Ending the story there.”

“Oh,” Mettaton pouted as his arm was casually dislodged from Papyrus’s body. “You made it boring, darling. Usually, you’re the fun one,”

“Keep your arms, legs and other limbs to yourselves,” Alphys choked out. “This was the fifth time,”

“Sixth, actually,” Mettaton crooned, extending his arm and twirling it. “Ooh, that feels wonderful! Time for more dancing! Papyrus, would you care to join me?” He frowned heavily as the skeleton dashed out of the room, muttering adorably frustrated little things. “Well then. Whoever shall I practice with now?”

Alphys shook her head, pulling her notepad out and scribbling notes as she trudged off.

Mettaton huffed, both hands on his hips. “Sans!” he hollered. “Guess who’s wearing the dress this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment? it gives me motivation to be dumb.


End file.
